Where you belong
by oscworldximena
Summary: - ¿Extrañas tu carrera como patinador artístico? – preguntó Andrea observándolo directamente a los ojos. Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido por completo, ¿extrañaba realmente el patinaje artístico?
1. Chapter 1

Su nariz picaba gracias a las cantidades industriales de fijador para el cabello que la estilista usaba en él, mientras hacía muecas para disminuir el picor, el maquillista le reprendía por décima vez en menos de quince minutos.

-Yura, por favor, jamás terminaré si continúas haciendo muecas- expresó el chico encargado de su maquillaje.

Si bien era conocido por su mal temperamento, en esta ocasión optó por asentir en lugar de responder con algún gesto grosero. Había decidido que ese día sería especial y que nada podría hacerle perder los estribos lo suficiente, después de todo ¿Por qué alguien sería miserable el día de su cumpleaños? Si bien no esperaba llegar a casa para encontrarse con un pastel decorado, regalos y sus amigos más cercanos, lo que emocionaba al joven rubio es que había encontrado un departamento y había iniciado con la mudanza; lo cual representaba una pequeña brisa de aire fresco en la vida del joven, pero aun así, un sabor amargo llegaba a su boca cada vez que recordaba aquello, ya que independizarse también significaba estar separado de su abuelo, a quien tanto quería y aquello le ocasionaba que derramara una que otra lágrima, pero después de todo, lo estaba haciendo por él.

Un ligero jalón de cabello sacó al joven de sus pensamientos, antes de emitir réplica alguna, la joven estilista se adelantó y disculpó.

-Lo siento joven Plisetsky- se disculpó la joven que peinaba su cabello.

Para ese entonces, el maquillista había terminado su labor y ahora se disponía a guardar parte del material en un pequeño bolso, en breve partirían hacia la pista para la sesión. Una rápida mirada al espejo le recordó lo que ya sabía: que era atractivo, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos habían sido espolvoreados con sombra en tonos verde olivo con algunos destellos de dorado, sus pómulos lucían un poco más marcados gracias al polvo bronceador y a la buena mano del maquillista para contornear sus facciones haciéndolas parecer un poco más maduras y sus labios, sus labios lucían más carnosos gracias al brillo en tonos durazno que le habían colocado. Distraído con su apariencia no escuchó el saludo de la persona que se encontraba ahora a su lado; la fotógrafa encargada de la sesión de aquel día.

-¡ _Caro_! ¡Te ves increíble! - saludó con una voz un tanto nasal- me han dicho que te has portado bien…

Carla Totti era una de las fotógrafas estrella de Vogue, muchos decían que había traído una vibra nueva a la revista además de colaborar como directora creativa en las sesiones fotográficas para las nuevas colecciones de algunos diseñadores. Y una de las novedades en el mundo de la moda en aquello momentos era la nueva línea que uno de los nacientes diseñadores finlandeses estrenaría en la semana de la moda. Para fortuna o desgracia del joven ruso, la línea estaba inspirada en su mayoría en la belleza de la naturaleza en el hielo y el diseñador había pedido – o exigido – que la sesión de fotos debut de su línea fuera en su mayoría realizada en un paraje nevado, con los protagonistas deslizándose sobre un lago congelado. Aquello había herido su orgullo por dos razones, la primera, porque aún le era difícil ponerse un par de patines, aunque sea para una sesión de fotos y en segundo porque la oferta para aquel trabajo la había aceptado su madre, quien, para su mala suerte, era su _mánager_. Al parecer aquel mundo no deseaba abandonarlo del todo, pero tampoco le daba una oportunidad de volver, sólo lo le retenía suficiente para seguir lastimándolo

-Bueno, increíble es poco para nuestro joven Yuratchka, ¿no crees? – decía Chris detrás suyo mientras se tomaba _selfies_ con su móvil.

-Que no me llames así- replico el joven mientras trataba de mantener una postura recta mientras peinaban su cabello.

-Chris- se apresuró a hablar la fotógrafa – te recuerdo que no puede filtrarse ninguna fotografía de la sesión – concluyó con tono amenazante antes de disparar una fotografía al joven, lo cual le tomo de improvisto.

\- Lo lamento – dijo a modo de disculpa mientras visualizaba la fotografía – pero acostumbro a realizar tomas como ésta para los videos en los créditos editoriales.

\- De acuerdo – replicó el joven mientras mantenía la vista fija en el espejo.

\- Fue un alivio contar con su experiencia como patinadores artísticos - mencionó la italiana de repente – Elías se encaprichó con la idea de un lago congelado y eso…

\- No fue nada – se adelantó a decir Chris – ¿quién podría estar más capacitado para esto que nosotros, no es así, Yura?

\- Es verdad – concordó con una elaborada sonrisa -.

Agradecido de que Carla se marchó después de esa pequeña conversación, el joven se retorció en su asiento, incomodo por las palabras de la mujer. Infantilmente, el que le recordaran que alguna vez fue un patinador con un brillante futuro por delante, le molestaba en gran medida, en algunas ocasiones perdiendo los estribos y dejándolo sumergido en un mundo donde la rabia, el rencor y la tristeza gobernaban con mano de hierro.

Giacometti observó su incomodidad y se acercó y observándolo por el espejo de aquel tocador improvisado tan solo le dio un apretón en su hombro. Yuri sabía las palabras que le dedicaría el suizo de no haber estado la habitación llena de personas, así que con una pequeña sonrisa, asintió rápidamente antes de que el mayor abandonara la habitación.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora necesito un _Russian Split_ , pero necesito que veas a la cámara… - Carla se encontraba frente a él gesticulando mientras le daba órdenes.

La sesión en la pista se había prolongado hasta muy tarde en la noche, lo cual Carla aprovechó para sacar tomas de _él_ iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales dispuestos en la parte derecha del _rink._ Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro lo cual, en palabras de la fotógrafa, le hacía parecer como si hubiese sido espolvoreado con brillo en polvo. Además del sudor, la coleta trenzada que la estilista le había hecho más temprano, ahora lucía desordenada, gracias a los saltos y giros que había estado realizando y repitiendo por más de tres horas seguidas. Tras algunos minutos más de indicaciones por parte de la fotógrafa – las cuales ambos jóvenes siguieron al pie de la letra – la sesión se dio por terminada, lo cual alegró al ruso. En alguna parte de su interior parecía haber una pequeña espina que pinchaba su nuca o su pecho cada vez que debía de realizar un giro o un salto; la facilidad con la que recordaba aquello le hacía pensar que tal vez existiera una pequeña esperanza de volver a ser el mismo Yuri Plisetsky de quince años, lleno de sueños y ambición, y con una gran carrera por delante, pero, después de abandonar el hielo y dirigirse hacia los estilistas para entregar la ropa, recordaba que ya no formaba parte de ese mundo y tal vez era mejor así.

\- ¿Entonces, tienes algún plan por tu cumpleaños? - dijo Carla después de haber terminado la sesión.

-Hum, descansar e ir a dormir ¿talvez? – respondió el joven mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

\- ¿Dormir? – la cara de incredulidad de Christophe hizo reír al rubio – dime que es una broma.

\- No es una broma – respondió mientras tomaba asiento – pero no creo que pueda descansar, debo de revisar un contrato y terminar una investigación para mis clases. Además, debo terminar de desempacar mis cosas.

\- Entonces – se aventuró a indagar Chris – espero poder hacer una pequeña visita, antes de que excluyas del mundo exterior debido a tu escuela -.

\- Debo de ponerme al corriente – se explicaba el joven con tranquilidad – mi tutor está presionado para que obtenga mi título además de mi madre -.

Chris hizo una mueca, no muy convencido de las palabras del joven ante lo cual se apresuró a añadir

-Pero está bien si tú y Olivier deciden pasarse un rato, intentare adelantar mi trabajo lo más que pueda ¿de acuerdo? –

 _¿Desde cuando eres tan amable?_ susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza. Yuri sabía la respuesta, desde que había perdido sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

No había sido un pastel de cumpleaños con lo que se había encontrado al entrar a su nuevo departamento, tampoco un arreglo de flores, mucho menos un gigantesco peluche. La única novedad que le esperaba en su ahora hogar era Iryna. Su madre.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá individual que había adquirido unos días atrás. Yuri dio una larga bocanada de aire mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero además de la mochila, tratando de ganar tiempo con ello.

-Hola mamá-.

Iryna se puso de pie y recibió el saludo de su hijo con una extraña mueca, la cual, el joven ignoró. Después de todo, estaba más que acostumbrado al trato indiferente de su progenitora.

-Así que este es el lugar que alquilaste… No parece un lugar barato. Yuri, recuerda que nosotros también debemos de tener un techo…

-Mamá, la casa está bien, no les hace falta espacio, además, el abuelo no puede subir y bajar escaleras demasiado, puede resbalar o algo así…

Al parecer la conversación recaería de nuevo en aquel tema. Iryna no se encontraba feliz con la casa que Yuri había comprado hacía un año para su familia; la casa era bonita, espaciosa y se encontraba ubicada en uno de los pocos barrios decentes que se podían encontrar en Moscú, sin mencionar que se encontraba en un punto estratégico de la ciudad. Pero aquello parecía no ser suficiente para su madre, mucho menos para su padrastro, ya que aprovechaban cada oportunidad en la que el joven los visitaba para hacer comentarios o mejor dicho, quejas de lo inconformes que se encontraban con la nueva vivienda, por otro lado, su abuelo se encontraba feliz de al fin haber podido mudarse del pequeño departamento en el que solían vivir.

-Bueno, supongo que no viniste sólo para discutir sobre la casa ¿ o me equivoco?- dijo deteniendo la casi diatriba de su madre.

Tomando asiento de nuevo, Iryna lanzó un folder sobre la mesita de centro. Frunciendo el ceño, el joven lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió lentamente; se hacía una idea del contenido de aquello, razón por la cual fingió confusión mientras leía su contenido.

-Es una hoja de la oficina de Olivier… - empezó la mujer – donde se ofrecen a ser encargados de tus PR. ¿Me podrías decir en qué momento fuiste a pedir su consejo?

 _Oh oh_ , estaba en problemas.

-¿En serio me estás culpando de esto?- expresó con fingido enojo- tal vez hay una confusión, es decir, hace unos días conversé con Chris sobre cómo has estado demasiado ocupada con mis asuntos últimamente, tal vez quieren ayudar.

Con una inocente mirada el joven observó a su madre, quien no parecía convencida de las palabras de su hijo.

-Le comenté que me preocupa que toda la responsabilidad la lleves tú, ahora más que has tenido problemas con tu presión- dijo el joven con preocupación.

Ante sus palabras Iryna relajó un poco su expresión, lo cual significaba una batalla ganada para el joven.

-¿Revisaré el documento, te parece? Y decidiré si es lo mejor, no quiero que tengas más problemas de salud mamá, creo que es lo más prudente. Además, el abuelo necesita que alguien más este en casa con el – añadió con preocupación.

Su madre aceptó de mala gana y posteriormente se despidió de su hijo mientras tomaba su bolso y abrigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuri- murmuró el joven después de que su madre cerrara la puerta.

Con un suspiro el joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiar sus ropas, faltaban cajas por desempacar, las que contenían los utensilios de cocina principalmente, y si no se daba prisa Chris y Olivier llegarían antes de que pudiese dejar decente la cocina. Optó por vestir unos pants y una playera holgada e inició la demandante tarea.

Después desempacar las ultimas cosas que se encontraban aun en las cajas de la mudanza, Yuri optó por revisar el reporte de bioquímica el cual debía de ser terminado para mañana. Tomo la portátil de la mochila y tomo asiento en el pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación. Mientras esperaba a que el sistema iniciara tomó una dicha rápida para poder estar listo antes de que sus visitas llegaran. una vez limpio, se dispuso a revisar el documento para terminar de complementarlo con información que aguardaba en un libro. A pesar de encontrarse concentrado en su labor, no podía evitar lanzar miradas hacia el reloj del ordenador. Faltaban al menos dos horas para que Chris y Olivier llegaran, lo cual le causaba un poco de ansias al joven. No había celebrado su cumpleaños desde hacía al menos cuatro años; un año antes de renunciar al patinaje, y no había sido uno agradable, para variar. Con aquello en mente, optó por enfocar su atención al reporte, no quería más trabajos extras por parte de su tutora.

-¿Yuri?- la voz de Chris llamó desde la sala de estar.

Cerrando el ordenador – no sin antes guardar los cambios realizados al documento - se dispuso a encontrarse con el mayor y con su respectiva pareja. Salió de su habitación, sólo para encontrarse con el escenario más horrible -sin miedo a exagerar- con el que jamás hubiese soñado; además de Chris y Olivier, había dos personas extras que lo esperaba junto a la pareja de suizos: Viktor y Yuuri. Solo aquello bastó para que el estómago Yuri se retorciera de manera dolorosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri nunca se había considerado alguien propenso a los ataques de pánico y/o ansiedad, menos aun viendo en primera fila la manera en la que actuaban sobre Katsuki, pero, con el pasar de los años, reconoció que había sufrido varios de ellos en diferentes ocasiones, y comprendió también que aquellos ataques solían presentarse de manera diferente en las personas. No le gustaba admitir como sentía pequeños aguijones en las puntas de sus dedos, como algo parecía comprimir su abdomen y tórax, o como un dolor en la nuca llegaba a él a manera de dolorosas punzadas. Mucho menos le gustaba admitir que los dolores que llegó a sentir cuando aún era un niño se debían meramente a su ansiedad y no a una enfermedad. Ahora, siendo un adulto, había aprendido a manejarlos, o eso pensaba él.

Y al parecer, tenía en frente suyo una prueba para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

-¡Yuri!- se aproximó de manera alegre el japonés buscando un abrazo.

El joven, aun consternado frente a sus visitas sólo atino a componer una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa.

-¡Que sorpresa!- atinó a responder- no es… no… wow me han dejado sin palabras…

-Lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros- añadió Víctor, observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No es así? - Olivier mientras dejaba bolsas, con lo que parecía ser comida, sobre la barra en la pequeña cocina.

-No has cambiado nada, tu cabello es más largo, pero sigues siendo el mismo- continuó Yuuri con una tímida sonrisa.

-Y ustedes, tampoco han cambiado mucho- _respira Yuri, respira_ \- Vaya no puedo creer que estén aquí.

Lo último fue dicho con el tono de voz exacto para captar la atención de Chris lejos de su novio y pedir una explicación, la cual, esperaba llegara lo más rápido posible.

Sentía como su corazón había abandonado su lugar bajo los pulmones y para ahora alojarse en un punto cercano a su garganta, obstruyéndola y palpitando, de modo que le fuera difícil hablar apropiadamente, con suerte aquel problema podía solucionarse con algo de vino y Chris lo sabía, ya que se encontraba sirviendo las copas de manera rápida.

-Oh, por cierto toma- decía Katsuki mientras se acercaba a las bolsas dispuestas sobre, sacó un pequeño paquete y se lo ofreció a Yuri.

El aludido tomó el regalo en sus manos y con un escueto gracias se dispuso a rasgar la envoltura. Era un estuche cuyo contenido consistía en unos lentes de sol obviamente Versace.

-Gracias- repitió – en verdad no debieron molestarse – finalizó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Víctor quien, conocedor de las miradas asesinas del joven, respondió con una sonrisa, o al menos un intento de esta.

Ante la tensión que había empezado a formarse entre ellos, Olivier decidió intervenir anunciando que sería mejor cenar antes de que la comida se enfriara, y lo cual aceptaron dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño comedor.

En su mente, Yuri maldecía, era lo único que podía hacer; estaba irritado ante la presencia tanto de Yuuri como de Víctor, y sorprendido porque pensó que había superado los problemas que había tenido con ellos, en especial con Nikiforov, pero tal parecía que el rencor estaba ahí, pulsando y esperando por hacerse presente. _No es justo,_ pensó mientras observaba a la pareja conversar, mientras respondía sus preguntas relacionadas a lo que había hecho últimamente, mientras les contaba cómo estaba evaluando diferentes contratos recibidos, mientras escuchaba sus anécdotas de como Kenjirou había mejorado sus saltos, cómo Víctor había hecho un magnífico trabajo como entrenador de este o como Yuuri, quien se había retirado del patinaje, ahora estaba estudiando arquitectura, _no es justo,_ pensó de nuevo, que ellos actuaran como si nada pasó, siendo que había pasado y mucho. Esta vez Chris se había excedido; era verdad que no había esperado nada para su cumpleaños – lo cual ya era costumbre – pero de pasar a tener una pequeña e íntima celebración – su círculo de amigos no excedía de más de cuatro personas – a tener una pequeña celebración con Víctor y Yuuri con quienes no había tenido el más mínimo contacto en más de dos años, era algo que sin duda había excedido sus expectativas en demasía.

\- ¿Chris?- preguntó conteniendo un poco su voz- ¿Podrías ayudarme con el pastel?

Antes de una posible protesta por parte del suizo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la sonrisa estás en problemas.

Una vez en la cocina el joven soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Al fin podía tener un momento sin la pareja, puesto que la cena había sido servida por Olivier y Chris, dejando al joven solo conversando con los otros. Con manos temblorosas, tomo platos y los dispuso enseguida del pastel fingiendo no darse cuente de que Chris había llegado y le estaba observando.

-Yuri…- comenzó a decir el mayor.

-Firmaré el contrato con la agencia de Olivier- inició tratando de prolongar el momento antes de reclamarle a Chris- mi madre preguntó por que estoy tratando de dejarla fuera de esto, sólo le dije que me preocupaba por su salud.

El suizo siguió observando al menor mientras este cortaba y servía en los platos el pastel. Antes de que pudiese intervenir, Yuri continuó hablando.

-Me pregunto si a Yuuri no le importa ingerir esto, digo, después de todo se ve que ha seguido cuidando su figura ¿no? - con suspiro dio a Chris dos platos con las rebanadas ya listas- espero y puedas compensarme por esto- dijo con tono un poco bromista.

-Creo que es tiempo de que intentes hacer las paces, al menos tantea el terreno para…- la voz de Chris sonaba firme; el suizo sabía que aquel era un tema delicado para el joven, y que tal vez no fuese algo que pudiese ser solucionado en una noche con una simple platica o un simple "lo siento", pero aun así quería que al menos Yuri pudiese liberar algo de aquella frustración e ira que llevaba por dentro.

-Genial- respondió con una mueca- ¿así que solo salgo y le digo: "discúlpate por haber arruinado mi carrera"? - un suspiro le siguió a aquella declaración.

-No de esa manera al menos- fue la respuesta del mayor.

-Entonces, hasta que encuentre la inspiración divina para querer hablar con ellos sobre ese tema en particular, por favor no fuerces las cosas- las emociones habían abandonado el rostro del joven mientras aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven terminó de servir el pastel y se dirigió a encontrarse con sus invitados, dejando a un suizo sin palabras.

 _Ice Castle algunos años atrás_

 _El esfuerzo que había realizado podría haber sido clasificado como titánico, pero aun así no había sido suficiente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, desconociendo si era a causa de la rutina que hacía unos segundos había finalizado o si era debido al nudo que parecía obstruir su garganta y con ello la entrada y salida de aire de sus pulmones. Dolorosas punzadas empezaban a sentirse en sus sienes mientras se hacía camino hacia los vestuarios del Ice Castle._

 _Una vez dentro los vestuarios, agradeció el hecho de que estuvieran vacíos, de lo contrario, no sabría explicar el desastre en el que se había convertido. Las lágrimas terminaron por salir mientras intentaba quitarse el traje de Víctor._

 _Yakov había tenido razón: no iba a lograr nada yendo a Japón para traer al mayor de vuelta, no lo había logrado. Su madre tenía razón: no era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer de Víctor su entrenador. Nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente._ _Pero que tanto las palabras de su entrenador y de su madre no tenían a comparación del verdadero problema: le habían roto el corazón._


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **YURI PLISETSKY, ESTRELLA MUNDIAL DEL PATINAJE ARTÍSTICO VARONIL SE RETIRA A LOS 19 AÑOS"**

El mundo del patinaje artístico se encuentra en shock debido a la decisión del joven ruso de poner fin a su carrera como patinador artístico. La noticia se dio a conocer mediante una carta publicada en la cuenta de Twitter de Plisetsky la mañana del Jueves:

 ** _Hola, es Yuri,_**

 ** _Es con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón que les escribo a todos._**

 ** _En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que se sentirán conmocionados y decepcionados ante la noticia que he de compartir con ustedes._**

 ** _Es después de una cuidadosa consideración y mucha deliberación que he decidido seguir un nuevo viaje fuera del mundo del patinaje artístico._**

 ** _Desde mi debut como patinador a la temprana edad de 11 años he estado agradecido por los maravillosos recuerdos que compartí con mis entrenadores y compañeros de pista, así como con mis colegas patinadores y con mis fans._**

 ** _Estas experiencias fueron innegablemente preciosas y no tomo ninguna de ellas por sentado._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por ayudarme a crecer como patinador._**

 ** _Prometo trabajar aún más duro para volver con una versión mejorada y más honesta de mí mismo._**

 ** _A través de una visión renovada y un trabajo duro, espero poder corresponder el amor y apoyo que me han mostrado._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los fans, familiares y amigos que han mostrado su amor y preocupación._**

 ** _Con amor, Yuri._**

A esta carta le siguió un comunicado por parte de su entrenador Yakov Feltsman horas más tarde, además la cuenta de Instagram de Plisetsky fue desactivada temporalmente. A pesar del anuncio definitivo, ni Plisetsky ni Feltsman especificaron las condiciones que llevaron al joven a tomar dicha decisión, sin embargo las especulaciones no se han hecho esperar; desde posibles secuelas de su lesión, la cual sufrió durante el campeonato mundial celebrado en Helsinki (más información aquí), problemas de adicción, desórdenes alimenticios hasta pérdidas de contratos por parte de patrocinadores, solo son algunos ejemplos de las causas que varios fans del joven y del deporte suponen fueron las que orillaron al ruso a poner fin a su carrera como patinador artístico.

Iryna, madre del joven ruso guardó silencio al ser cuestionada por algunos reporteros al ser vista en las afueras de la arena donde Plisetsky solía entrenar. En cuanto al joven, no ha sido visto desde la mañana del pasado jueves, solo han sido objetivo de las cámaras de reporteros algunos de los ahora excompañeros de pista del ruso, entre ellos encabezando la lista Víctor Nikiforov y su pareja, el japonés Katsuki Yuuri, ambos retirados de manera competitiva y ahora entrenador y coreógrafo de Kenjirou Minami. Ante los cuestionamientos, Nikiforov expresó estar sorprendido de la situación de Plisetsky.

Por el momento este sitio no hará caso a las especulaciones sobre el retiro del joven y esperaremos por la verdad que se esconde tras esta decisión.

— El martes por la madrugada debes de tomar el avión hacia Londres, a medio día tendrás que asistir a las pruebas para Nike y en la noche partirás hacia Islandia con el resto del equipo, aprovechando tu corta estadía ahí; te he agendado una cita con Wilhelmina para revisar la propuesta que tienen para ti— anunció Ana cerrando la tableta que descansaba en sus piernas.

— Primero debo ir al médico— fue la respuesta de Yuri— si me dice que no puedo viajar deberás llamar a Nike, y cancelar con Wilhelmina o negociar una nueva fecha — añadió antes de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Y de quien es la culpa? No debiste excederte en la sesión en la pista, ¿no sabes que tan grave es?

— Probablemente un desgarre, nada más, pero quisiera estar seguro.

Con un leve asentimiento Ana prosiguió a seguir tecleando algo en su móvil.

— Otra cosa, tenemos que hablar sobre tus redes sociales.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tema, el cual al parecer era el favorito de las personas que trabajaban con él. Si bien era conocido que después de su accidente la actividad en sus redes se volvió menos frecuente, tras el anuncio de su retiro del patinaje artístico esta fue inexistente; Yuri había desactivado su cuenta oficial de _Instagram_ de manera indefinida – aún se encontraba en ese estado – al igual que su cuenta en _Facebook_ y sólo dejó activa la cuenta correspondiente a _Twitter_ en la cual se conectaba de vez en cuando, mayormente para dar _retweet_ o favorito a cualquier cosa relacionada con gatos y alguna que otra publicación de las Yuri Angels.

— Tengo una cuenta de _Twitter_ aún, creo que eso debería de ser suficiente ¿no? — preguntó poniendo una taza de café frente a la joven — si publico regularmente…

—Sabes que no sería suficiente; contratar por medio de Instagram ha tenido un gran _hype,_ las agencias designan equipos enteros de personas específicamente para encontrar modelos ahí, además de expandir tu alcance como modelo, claro- concluyó Ana para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Ana tenía razón, al igual que Chris y su novio; había escuchado el mismo discurso por parte de ellos en diferentes circunstancias un millón de veces, pero ellos ignoraban que, para Yuri, el reactivar su cuenta significaba volver a entrar en aquel mundo que abandonó años atrás y no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar cualquiera de las emociones que despertaran al ver fotografías y videos de ex colegas y excompañeros. Sin duda alguna era algo que prefería evitar. Pero aquello no significaba que no comprendiese el punto de Ana, su agente: la exposición significaba más proyectos y ofertas, más proyectos y ofertas significaban más ingresos, más ingresos significaban menos deudas y cuentas pendientes, menos deudas y cuentas significarían más tranquilidad para él y su familia. La ecuación era sencilla pero no era nada fácil realizarla, además de que la lista de evasivas se estaba haciendo demasiado pequeña

— Puedo hacerme una idea del escándalo que sería y precisamente no quiero llamar la atención mientras hago castings para nuevas campañas, puede entorpecer las cosas — expresó dando otro sorbe a su bebida.

Yuri sabía que había jugado con la carta de los castings en varias ocasiones para evitar ser cuestionado sobre la razón por la cual seguía inactivo en Instagram, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo de nuevo, no sentía deseos de expresar sus verdaderas razones.

— ¿No piensas dar tu brazo a torcer verdad? — preguntó Ana con un suspiro.

— Tal vez en algún momento — apresuró a decir con una sonrisa ladina deslizándose por sus labios.

— Hablando de dar brazos a torcer, — continuó la asistente sacando una carpeta con documentos de su bolso — el contrato con _La Peau_ _C.O._ no ha sido firmado, habías dicho que lo firmarías y no veo tu firma en ninguna parte, ¿te importaría explicar que es lo que tramas? — inquirió hojeando el contrato.

Con una mueca de disgusto retiró el contrato de las manos de la mujer sólo para ponerlo en la mesa de café frente a ellos. Otro tema incómodo con el cual tenía que lidiar. Al día siguiente de su cena de cumpleaños había recibido un e-mail por parte de Wilhelmina invitándolo a una entrevista para ofrecerle un puesto en su agencia. Una empresa grande contra una en ascenso, una empresa que sin duda alguna se aseguraría de encontrar las mejores ofertas de trabajo para él. Sim embargo, no podía olvidar que fue la ayuda Chris la cual le sirvió de guía en el mundo del modelaje. Y si algo había aprendido durante el corto tiempo dentro del modelaje profesional, era lo problemático de estar ligado a dos agencias en diferentes países.

Mientras que _La Peau_ estaba más dirigida a los diseñadores emergentes en los distintos países de Asia; Wilhelmina se enfocaba en las grandes casas de diseño con prestigio mundial. Si ponía ambas opciones en una balanza sabía cuál tenía más peso en su vida, pero tampoco quería ser poco agradecido con la ayuda y guía que había recibido, mucho menos después del lugar en la campaña de Nike que le habían conseguido.

— Lo sé, tengo planeado ir a la agencia a hablar sobre con Olivier — dijo con cansancio — será lo segundo en mi lista de pendientes después de ir al médico.

— Bien, entonces que creo que de mi parte es todo — expresó Ana — te dejo una copia de tu agenda y espero que esta vez no la pierdas — finalizó sacando un par de hojas blancas de un folder — ah, lo olvidaba; Kira ha salido del país y ha pedido a uno de sus aprendices que la sustituya en sus clases, no sé si quieres que cancele tus clases hasta que ella vuelva o vas a asistir dependiendo de lo que diga el médico en la consulta —.

—. Esperaré el diagnóstico del médico y yo llamo a la academia para confirmar ¿vale? —.

— Me parece perfecto entonces — Ana se puso de pie y se despidió del joven con un abrazo.

Las calles de San Petersburgo se encontraban vacías gracias a la lluvia que caía en aquellos momentos y que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de los ciudadanos. A pesar de ser casi mediados de Marzo, la humedad y el frío correspondientes al invierno seguían presentes, en ocasiones llegando repentinamente durante los días que se suponían serían soleados.

Yuri observaba como las gotas de lluvia impactaban las ventanas del taxi en el que viajaba esperando mientras llegaba a su destino. Si tenía suerte, el medico diagnosticaría un leve esguince de rodilla y nada más. Desde que había sido informado de que la sesión para Vogue se llevaría a cabo en una pista de hielo sabía que algo podría salir mal y una de ellas era salir lastimado. Yuri sabía que tenía bastante tiempo sin pisar una pista de hielo, no siquiera por diversión, y si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, debía de admitir que tuvo que armarse se valor para no entrar en pánico al realizar la sesión fotográfica. Se sorprendió cuando sus pies recordaron como deslizarse sobre el hielo y cuando sus brazos recordaban como posicionarse para darle equilibrio. Había parecido tan fácil patinar de nuevo; como si nunca hubiese dejado el hielo.

Con un suave movimiento el taxi aparcó junto al edificio, Yuri pagó el viaje y con cuidado bajó del automóvil: no deseaba empeorar el estado de su rodilla con un movimiento brusco. Una vez en la recepción dio su nombre y llenó un rápido formulario antes de ser pasado al consultorio del médico; había tenido suerte de ser el primero en ser atendido. Una enfermera le acompañó al consultorio donde el médico le recibiría y una vez dentro empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina. A mitad del cuestionario el médico llego, despachando a la enfermera y continuando el cuestionario el mismo.

— ¿Joven Plisetsky verdad? — inició tomando una carpeta — bien, y ¿a qué debo su visita? —.

— Hace algunos días me lastimé mientras patinaba en hielo, no había sentido una gran molestia hasta ayer por la tarde, me gustaría estar seguro de que no es nada grave — explicó.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora viene a consulta? — preguntó el médico — pase a la cama de exploración por favor.

— No pensé que fuera algo grave, solía pasarme muy seguido — respondió el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Solía? — inquirió el medico observándolo fijamente.

— Patinaba profesionalmente y era común que me lastimase durante los entrenamientos — respondió Yuri mientras subía el pants deportivo exponiendo la rodilla lastimada.

El médico se inclinó y sacó un banco debajo de la cama en el cual tomó asiento antes de empezar a examinar la rodilla de Yuri. La rodilla en cuestión tenía un aspecto rojizo y al tocarla se podía sentir como un ligero calor emanaba de ella.

El médico inició el examen ejerciendo presión en distintos puntos, a los cuales Yuri respondía con bajos quejidos y con débiles intentos para retirar la pierna de las manos del hombre.

— ¿Ha sufrido de algún otro accidente? — preguntó señalando las cicatrices que se encontraban rodeando la rodilla.

— Una fractura de rótula y antes de eso una fractura de tobillo — respondió Yuri con un suspiro.

— De acuerdo ¿después de lastimarse siguió realizando alguna otra actividad que requiriese de movimiento físico excesivo? — prosiguió con los cuestionamientos mientras anotaba en la hoja de consulta.

— Hum, practico ballet y danza, pero no profesionalmente, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerme en forma, además de correr y asistir al gimnasio.

El hombre asintió ante la respuesta de Yuri y siguió con la revisión y anotaciones.

Cuarenta minutos y tres placas radiográficas después, Yuri se encontró a si mismo pagando la consulta y recibiendo los medicamentos para su lesión; diagnóstico: esguince del ligamento interno de la rodilla. Antiinflamatorios, reposo y algunos ejercicios como terapia serían suficientes para que la condición de su rodilla volviera a ser la misma de antes. Era un alivio saber que el esguince no había interferido en nada con su previa lesión en la rodilla y representado un problema que tuviera que ser solucionado con tora visita al quirófano. Viajar a Londres no sería problema y el ruso esperaba que la sesión fotográfica tampoco lo fuera.

La lluvia se convertido en una ligera llovizna cuando se disponía a dejar la clínica, lo cual significaba que podría caminar un par de calles antes de abordar un taxi de nuevo. Definitivamente los hospitales le desagradaban; le recordaban una época que prefería olvidar y aquella visita sólo había despertado algunas memorias de su recuperación post-lesión.

No se había percatado de que había estado conteniendo el aliento durante el tiempo que duró su consulta hasta que soltó el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones al momento en que cruzaba la salida de aquel lugar. Una ligera brisa despeinó su cabello mientras caminaba por las calles que ahora empezaban a cobrar vida de nuevo.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, que ayudaron a despejar su mente, Yuri pidió un taxi con destino a su nuevo departamento. Dentro del taxi envió un rápido mensaje a Ana comunicándole del diagnóstico del médico y las indicaciones que debía seguir en los próximos días. Ahora la prioridad era empacar para Londres.

¡Hola!

Como se podrán dar cuenta la historia está estrenando nombre e imagen de portada :) Una disculpa por la demora en los capítulos (i had to put my shit together), espero que las actualizaciones sean más frecuentes.

Ya vimos un poco de la situación que llevó a Yuri a dejar el patinaje, pero eso es tan solo una parte, poco a poco serán reveladas todas las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Me despido de ustedes mis lectores bonitos, nos leemos luego. Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Había ganado el Grand Prix Final, prueba de ello era la medalla de oro que ahora descansaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Lo había logrado. Se había convertido en el patinador más joven del mundo en ganar la medalla de oro en su debut como senior. Había sido un largo y extenuante camino, no recordaba un día en el cual no hubiese entregado su cuerpo y alma en cada práctica, las veces en las que había logrado levantarse de su sangre y golpes para interpretar su rutina tal y como había prometido a Lilia. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Había ganado tal y como Víctor le había suplicado con aquel abrazo bañado en silencio y angustia./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Y ahora que había cumplido su misión, su máximo deber, se sentía vacío, usado, abandonado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Los sentimientos que lo invadían no eran ajenos a él, pero encontraba desagradable el estarlos experimentando justo después de haber ganado. Se supone que debería estar celebrando con el resto de sus compañeros su victoria, al menos celebrar con Otabek, su nuevo amigo, pero simplemente no podía. Tal vez había sido la indiferencia de Víctor tras la ceremonia de premiación, tal vez había sido que aún no tenía respuesta de el tras haber cumplido con su parte de aquel trato, tal vez había sido el no haber recibido ningún "gracias" de su parte lo que había logrado ponerle en ese estado de ánimo; o tal vez fuese la presión y responsabilidad que empezaba a acumularse en sus hombros./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquello solo era el inicio, pero él desconocía de qué./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Había escuchado que algunos patinadores irían a un club nocturno a pasar la noche antes de la gala, mala suerte para él por ser menor de edad. Había escuchado como Yuuri y Víctor habían decidido dar otra ronda para ir en busca de recuerdos para su familia en Japón, había escuchado los planes de casi todos y ninguno span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanincluía invitar al ganador. No negaría que aquello le hirió un poco, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta: tenía una imagen que cuidar./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Con un suspiro bajó de la cama y decidió tomar una ducha. Se había ausentado temprano del banquete con la excusa de que se sentía cansado, consecuencia de las entrevistas y paneles de prensa. Una vez fuera de la ducha se dedico a repasar y ordenar su agenda; un ritual que realizaba siempre después de cada competencia: revisaba su itinerario del aeropuerto, comprobaba que su boleto y pasaporte se encontrasen en orden para después examinar el monto que había ganado en la competencia y decidir que cuentas serían pagadas y cuantos cheques debían de ser expedidos/span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"+++/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Reikiavik lo recibió con un frío viento y un cielo sin sol similar al que dejó en Londres. Para la mala suerte de Yuri; su vuelo había sido atrasado, dejándolo con cero horas para descansar una vez llegado a Islandia. Tan pronto como encontró su equipaje, habló con una de las asistentes de la directora de la campaña para indicar que había llegado. Y ahora, tras un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos en taxi, se encontraba al fin en la locación siendo preparado para la sesión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mientras su cabello era trenzado y acomodado en una coleta, recibía indicaciones generales sobre como iría la sesión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Escuché que tuviste una reunión en Wilhelmina cuando llegaste a Londres — canturreó alguien detrás de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yuri se giró tan solo unos centímetros para toparse con Valeria Lipovetsky, una de las "It girls" del momento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Nada del otro mundo, lo mismo de siempre con las agencias — respondió el joven con sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Valeria había sido una de las primeras modelos con las que había hecho amistad cuando inició en el mundo del modelaje; habían desfilado juntos para la em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Balmain, Dolce Gabbana/em y em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dior/em. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Vamos, dame los detalles, no todos los días Wilhelmina hace entrevistas fuera de la temporada — dijo con curiosidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Sólo dijeron que llamarían, parecían muy interesados en el portafolio — admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Te llamarán, tienes el rostro para el modelaje — fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de ser llamada al set. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEso espero — Yuri suspiró para sí mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Yuri tenía la certeza de que las agencias de modelaje basaban un porcentaje de su decisión para otorgar un contrato a un modelo en la cantidad de seguidores que tuviese en sus redes sociales y en la influencia de éste; por ello la insistencia de su agente y de su madre en que activara de nuevo su cuenta en Instagram y su Facebook, pese que él seguía algo activo en Twitter de manera esporádica, pero aquello parecía ser no suficiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Si era honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que no se sentía listo para volver a conectarse al mundo de una manera tan pública. Si antes había sido toda una figura gracias a su carrera como patinador, tras su retiro había aprendido -o mejor dicho se había obligado- a querer la privacidad que este le brindó. Los primeros meses después de su retiro pasaron relativamente tranquilos; todo el mundo pareció olvidar que en algún momento existió un Yuri Plisetsky, pero, tras haber iniciado su carrera de modelaje; los medios y el público en general se tornaron un poco más agresivos en comparación a sus días de patinador. La necesidad de saber más sobre su vida post-patinaje – y la razón de ello – se había vuelto casi una obsesión y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Si bien la atención de su regreso al público había ayudado en un principio a cimentar sus primeros contratos como modelo ahora se había vuelto algo molesto. Además, con ello había regresado la sensación de ser vigilado constantemente; había regresado aquel viejo sentimiento de saber que, si cometía un error, por más pequeño que fuera, todo lo que había logrado le sería arrebatado de nuevo. A pesar de no haber tenido incidentes o escándalos que pudiesen afectar su ahora carrera como modelo, las críticas seguían ahí, en algún que otro comentario de un foro o post. Era consciente de que algunas personas no veían con buenos ojos la oportunidad que le fue brindada en las pasarelas y por ello, trataba de mantener un perfil bajo a la par que intentaba agendar trabajos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Observó su móvil que descansaba en el improvisado tocador y el cual parecía palpitar con cada segundo que pasaba con su mirada fija en él. Sin pensarlo lo tomó y accedió a la cámara fotográfica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En algunas horas se arrepentiría, pero por el momento se enfocaría a realizar y disfrutar su trabajo./span/p 


End file.
